


Obtained: Iron Pipe x1

by jade304



Category: Final Fantasy XV, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fanmade Quest, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Weapon Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: "Level 1:In a world tainted by magic, a father and child stood alone. He would sacrifice anything to keep her safe, but he was only one man and needed something to defend them with. And so he found this rusted pipe."(Fanmade questline based on the small Nier: Automata/FFXV crossovers.)





	Obtained: Iron Pipe x1

**Author's Note:**

> A "what if" scenario based on the Nier: Automata/FFXV crossover, especially with the Engine Blade; what if XV got a new weapon as well...?
> 
> Thanks to Ryan for the idea of which weapon! Sad dads and their kids is consistent across all video games. :,)
> 
> Asterisks describe how the weapon/item would be used in game. Disclaimer, I haven't played much ffxv since Episode Prompto and some stuff might be inaccurate.  
> Also disclaimer, I'm not a game dev nor affiliated with either the FFXV/Nier teams and none of this is real game content. I just have too much time on my hands.

**Cid:** You there, boy! Got a new weapon for ya.

**Noctis:** Oh? Let’s have it then.

 

_Iron Pipe x1_

 

**Noctis:** Um…this is a rusted pipe.

**Cid:** Yeah? And you can give someone a good whallopin’ with a pipe, don’t bust it ‘til ya try it! Oh, there was this with it, too. Here ya go.

 

_Key Item: Iron Pipe Story_

_Level 1:_

_In a world tainted by magic, a father and child stood alone. He would sacrifice anything to keep her safe, but he was only one man and needed something to defend them with. And so he found this rusted pipe._

 

**Noctis:** …Is this all it says?

**Cid:** Nah, there’s more to it.

**Noctis:** Can we hear the rest?

**Cid:** Didn’t yer father teach you patience?! Kids these days…can’t appreciate a good cliffhanger.

 

_Quest: A Piece of Junk  
Find the upgrade materials._

_*The sword, Iron Pipe, is un-equippable for right now._

 

_After finding the necessary items…_

 

**Ignis:** Hey, Noct? This looks like enough that Cid could probably put his skills to work on that pipe.

**Noctis:** Don’t tell me you’re on about this thing now, too.

 

_Deliver the materials to Cid…_

**Cid:** There ya go! Polished off the rust a bit. Now, where was I?

 

_Level 2:_

_Time passed, and the daughter fell ill with a strange black disease. The father fell into despair, because he could not save her this time. When he called out for help, there was no reply…_

 

**Noctis:** Let me guess. More later?

**Cid:** You betcha! Find me some more material, though, and I could fix up some of those holes in it for ya.

 

_Quest: Still Some Junk  
Cid has offered to patch the pipe so it could be used as a weapon. Bring him the upgrade materials._

 

_Walking away…_

**Prompto:** Wonder what happens to the father and that girl in the story…

**Ignis:** It’s interesting, isn’t it? A random scrap of metal with such a tale attached to it.

**Prompto:** And he just found it lying out in a field with the garbage.

**Noctis:** Guess we better find the stuff.

 

_*The sword, Iron Pipe, still cannot be equipped._

 

_Bringing back the materials and handing them to Cid…_

**Cid:** Ah, back so soon! Cindy always said I’m a good storyteller.

 

_Level 3:_

_Years pass, and a father mourns for his daughter’s sickness. Friends answer his cries for help, yet fate weighs heavily on both father and child…but the father may have finally found a way to save them all._

 

**Cid:** Bit of a head-scratcher, huh?

**Noctis:** But you know how it ends!

**Cid:** And you gotta wait! ‘Sides, that pipe there should be usable now. Go give ‘em a good what-for!

_Walking away…_

**Ignis:** So the workings of fate, hm?

**Prompto:** Fate’s shaping up to be real pain in the butt.

**Noctis:** …

 

_*The sword Iron Pipe is now equippable. It has a fairly low attack of 65, but adds a hefty MP +30. Noctis’s warps also now have a red and black particle effect when it is used._

 

_Quest: A Better Iron Pipe  
Deliver the upgrade materials to Cid, and hear the rest of the story._

 

_Some material hunting later…_

**Cid:** There’s the best I can do; as good as new now!

**Noctis:** Last of the story, then?

**Cid:** You betcha! Not a very happy one though, I gotta say…

**Prompto:** _[indignantly]_ Spoilers!

 

_Level 4:_

_The young girl is doing much better, now. She keeps her friends close by, and the world seems much brighter now that they’re all together._

_Who was her father again…?_

 

_*The Iron Pipe now has an attack of 100._

 

**Noctis:** What was that all about?

**Cid:** I dunno, just a scrap of paper stuck to the old thing. Probably don’t mean anything important. Makes fer great storytelling, though; the looks on your faces, haha…!

 

_Quest completed! Exp for all +1200._

 

_Walking away…_

**Prompto:** Well that was a sad story…

**Gladiolus:** Wonder what happened to that father…

**Noctis:** Hngh.

**Ignis:** At any rate, it seems a much sturdier weapon now. We should give it a try.

 

_Obtained: Iron Pipe: Story_

_In a world tainted by magic, a father and child stood alone. He would sacrifice anything to keep her safe, but he was only one man and needed something to defend them with. And so he found this rusted pipe._

_Time passed, and the daughter fell ill with a strange black disease. The father fell into despair, because he could not save her this time. When he called out for help, there was no reply…_

_Years pass, and a father mourns for his daughter’s sickness. Friends answer his cries for help, yet fate weighs heavily on both father and child…but the father may have finally found a way to save them all._

_The young girl is doing much better, now. She keeps her friends close by, and the world seems much brighter now that they’re all together._

_Who was her father again…?_

_*Each individual piece of the story is obtained as a key item, though only the full story's item may be actually viewed as a full text through the Items menu. Each individual section’s description reads: A tale found stuck to an old rusted pipe._


End file.
